Iolaus' Heir
by RocketGirl32
Summary: Hercules is torn between his new found famliy and a friend in need. He is needed by one and wanted by the other. Will he make the right decision or suffer the consequences. Please R&R.
1. Unexpected News

Hercules went to a small tavern while passing through a village, when a fight broke out. He quickly began to break it up when suddenly he heard an all to familiar voice from behind him.

"I see you haven't changed much, still doing the hero thing." she said.

"Always" he replied as he threw a drunkard towards the wall.

"Now either stop starting fights or are you ready for round two?" he asked all the drunks who had started the fight. "Any takers. Cause I'm just getting warmed up." he said as he popped his knuckles.

"We 're uhh good." they said as the stumbled out of the tavern.

"Ah, Morrigan what do I owe this pleasure of seeing you today?" he asked.

"Nothing I was just passing through and I thought I would meet up with you."

"I am glad to see you, but I feel as though there is another reason you're here other than just passing through." he said as he patted her back making her follow him out the door. "Let's talk." he said.

"Hercules you always have a way of getting things out of me." she said.

"I thought we both agreed that Eire needs you just as Greece needs me? I'm glad you're here but Morrigan it's just not going to work out. I love you but…"

"Hercules stop." she said placing her finger on his lips to quiet him. "Listen to me I have something to tell you…"

"Is everything alright, is Bridget ok? I …" he started

"Please, Hercules just listen. Everything is fine more then fine but… well I'm pregnant." she said as she looked towards the ground.

"Your what?" he asked

"Pregnant." she replied

"That's what I thought you said. That's great I am so happy." he said as he gently lifted her head with hand.

"So you're not mad or upset?" she asked.

"Mad why would I be mad?" he asked her.

"So what are we going to do. We both agreed that we live two different lives how can we make this work? She asked him.

"Oh we'll think of something." he said as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you Hercules." she said.

"I love you too, I have some business I need to take care of will you be alright while I'm gone?" he asked her.

"Of course you know I can take care of myself." she said

"Great, here take this." he said handing her a few dinars.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Well I figured you might be hungry after that long journey, I mean you are eating for two now." he said with a smile.

"You know I am a little hungry I'll meet you back at the village." she said

"Ok see you there." he said as he took off running down the path.


	2. Advice

Hercules was on his way to see Jason. He was nearly there when some thugs jumped out from behind a bush. Hercules rolled his eyes and said "What now?"

"Give us all your dinars. And you can live." said their leader.

"Ah…But I just gave my last dinar to a pregnant lady in the last village. So sorry now can I be on my way?" he asked

"That's so touching but your still gonna die. Get him." he said as he motioned his goons to attack.

"I really don't have time for this." said Hercules as he avoided a swing from one of them.

Hercules grabbed the two men coming at him from either direction by the arms then backed up and pulled both forward and they ran smack into each other and hit the ground. He then blocked the next man with his arm grabbed his sword right out of his hand and hit him in the face with the blunt end.

The only one left now was their leader. Hercules ducked a punch then grabbed him from behind lifted him in the air and said "Are you ready to die?"

"No" said the man.

"Well ok then I'll just leave you hanging." he said as he threw the man into a tree, dusted his hands, and looked behind him at all of them littering the ground and now the tree.

"There is never a dull moment." he said to himself as he continued down the path towards Jason's. On his way he notices the beautiful aroma of mixed flowers and immediately knows Jason has kept his mothers garden alive since her death.

"Hercules it's been awhile." said Jason

"Not that long, look I need some advise." he said

"You need advise from me, well that's a first." said Jason with a chuckle.

"I am being serious. Now come on." he said

"Fine I will help you. What's bothering you?" he asked

"Well a few months ago, Morrigan and I spent a night together in Cyprus and even though we both love each other we agreed that we were both needed in our own countries, so we went our separate ways."

"Ok go on" he said

"Well you see she's come back to tell me that's she pregnant. Jason I truly love her but I don't know how this is going to work out with her living in Eire and me here. Any thoughts?" he asked

"Well do you remember when you helped Hades and Persephone?" asked Jason.

"Yeah." he replied

"Do you remember what your solution was?" he asked again

"Yeah Persephone stay with Hades half a year then with her mother the other half why?" Hercules asked

"Think about it Hercules you both fight for the greater good, alone you're alright but together you make an unstoppable team. You could live half a year here then the other half in Eire. Together as a family." he said.

"You know that just might work. Thanks buddy I knew I could count on you." he said as he patted him on the back and took off back to the village.

"Your welcome. Any time…" yelled Jason but Hercules was already to far gone to hear him.


	3. Surprises

"What do you mean you don't serve my kind round here?" demanded Morrigan. "All I want is some breakfast."

"I'm sorry miss we don't serve foreigners around here." said the bartender as Hercules walked over and stood on the right of Morrigan. "Hercules tell her we don't serve her kind around here." he said.

"Now Titus we've known each other a long time now, and you mean to tell me you won't serve a pregnant woman just because she talks different?" asked Hercules.

"Well since you put it that way… Here it's on the house." said Titus as he looked at Hercules, who had a glare in his eye, then handed Morrigan what she had ordered.

"No we'll pay but just remember we serve everyone around here ok Titus." Hercules said as he handed him the two dinars.

"I could have handled it myself." sneered Morrigan.

"I know but I have seen the way you handle things and wouldn't you say my way was a bit more… calm?" he said with a smile as they walked to an open table in the corner of the tavern.

"Yeah your right. Want some?" she asked.

Hercules eyed her plate then decided he wasn't in the mood for eggs and pickles.

"No I ate before you got here." he said

"By the way what was Titus' problem?" asked Morrigan

"Well ever since Dahak took over Iolaus then tried to convert everyone to his ways, the people around here have had a hard time trusting anyone who is different." he said.

"I see." she said

" I have a solution to all our problems." said Hercules out of nowhere

"Really what is it?" she asked.

"I can't tell you here it's a surprise we have to meet up with Jason then I will tell you." he said.

"Fine."

Morrigan finished her breakfast then they left the tavern, and began the small walk to Jason's. They walked slowly so they could talk and enjoy the company of each other. Hercules was laughing at something Morrigan said when all the sudden the same thugs that attacked Hercules earlier blocked their path.

"Oh look boys he brought his girlfriend to protect him this time." said Ruthgar

All his goons laughed.

"Ha ha very funny, now are you ready for flying lesson number 2?" asked Hercules.

"HuH?" said Ruthgar confused. Hercules wasted no time in grabbing him and once again throwing him into a tree.

"Attack!" he yelled to his men.

"But Ruthgar…" one said

"No buts just do it and help me out of this tree!" he yelled as he kicked his feet in vane.

"Ok" said Hercules as he avoided a swing by a sword then kicked the man from behind causing him to run head first into the tree with Ruthgar in it. Which knocked him out.

"Your welcome." yelled Hercules as he blocked three punches then decked the second thug. Meanwhile Morrigan was fighting two thugs, she blocked a punch then punched one in the face from the right, then punched the other in the face from the left on her back swing knocking them both to the ground.

"Alright retreat before we're all humiliated." yelled Ruthgar "We'll be back."

"We'll be waiting for you." said Hercules.

"What was that about." asked Morrigan.

"Just some thugs looking to make a few dinars off defenseless people." he said

"Well they would have to be pretty helpless cause those guys were lame." she added

"Tell me about it." he said as he pointed towards a house just up the path. "We're here."

"Morrigan I am so glad to see you again." said Jason. "Hercules couldn't stop talking about you while you were gone."

"Really" she said she looked over at Hercules. "It's nice to you again Jason. Will we be staying here?" she asked

"Yeah" he said

"So what's the surprise?" she asked

Hercules got on one knee then pulled out a small necklace and said "Will you marry me?"


	4. The Vision

"Hercules I thought we had already discussed this." she said confused.

"Yes but go with me here I have a solution to our problems." he said

"Of course I will marry you but will you be happy?" she asked.

"Yes." he said as he put the necklace around her neck then gave her a small kiss. "This is what I want."

They made their way into the house where Jason had started making rabbit stew. Although there was no rabbit to be found.

"Uhh Jason where's the rabbit?" asked Hercules

"Oh I was hoping you would catch one?" he asked innocently.

"Fine I will be back." he said

Morrigan waved as he walked out the door. Jason sat near the fire keeping his broth from boiling over as Morrigan sat at the table with her head down.

"Is everything alright?" asked Jason as he burned his hand on the hot pot.

"Yes, here let me." she said as she took over tending the broth.

"Everything will work out fine I know of it. Hercules has more to tell you then just asking you to marry him. He just wanted to make sure you still wanted to be with him, that's all." said Jason as he sucked on his burned finger.

"I hope so. I just feel as though he is only marrying me to honor his duty as a father to this child." she said as she stirred the stew.

"Hercules is an honest man, but he would never marry you if he didn't truly love you." said Jason as Hercules walked through the door.

"What happened to you?" asked a concerned Morrigan.

"Well lets just say the rabbit wanted to swim." said a dripping wet Hercules.

They all laughed as Morrigan finished making the stew and Hercules changed into some dry clothes. Once the stew was finished, they all grabbed a big bowl and sat at the table. They talked about past adventures they had had to pass the time. They were so impressed that Morrigan could cook so well that both Hercules and Jason had three helpings, while Morrigan had two.

"Well that was delicious, now it's time to get some sleep, see you tomorrow Jason." said Hercules.

"Same here see you tomorrow Hercules and Morrigan. By the way best stew I ever had. Thanks." he said as he made his way to his room.

"No problem." said Morrigan as she and Hercules made their way to their room.

"Hercules I feel as though there is something your not telling me."

"Morrigan the solution is simple we become the family we have both been longing for so long, then we help everyone together. Only we live half the year in Eire and the other half here in Greece. Because alone we're ok but together we could do so much more." he replied.

"Is that what you really want?" she asked

"I want whatever makes you happy and you said you couldn't marry me before because we live two different lives in two different places. Now we can the same life in two different places together. I can be the father Bridget never had and a father to this child. It's the perfect solution." he said

"I agree." she said as she passionately kissed him.

He slowly stroked her fiery red hair as she kissed him, starting at his lips moving slowly down his chest. He flipped her over then started passionately kissing her…

"Oh Hercules!" she yelled.

Later that night Hercules was awaken from a sound sleep to screams, "He's back, Dahak is back! Send for Hercules. Now!". He jumped, it was neither real nor a dream but a vision.


End file.
